What the El? 1 Family Ties
by Joycelyn Solo
Summary: A little shake to the El family tree has some surprising revelations for Lois & Clark. post Season 4
1. Chapter One

**Family Ties  
a _Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman _- based fan fiction  
by: Joycelyn Solo**

  
**Author's ode: **I miss _Lois & Clark_. I do. I really really do. The show had so many things to offer and I was greatly saddened by its cancellation. When I tune in now, I'm usually disappointed by my television-viewing options. _L&C_ was a sexy and exciting show with about being vulger or violent. There was a beautiful mix of humor and romance and action and drama. I'm a person who (or at least used to) watches a LOT of TV and I know when something's great and something's not-so-much. _L&C_ was beyond great.   
**Author's note: **I present to you, what I hope to be, a series of stories set after the end of Season 4. This isn't necessarily a "Season 5" type of deal here, there are lots of other sites for that, but I wanted to try my own hand with the world of _Lois & Clark_ and see how far I could get with the introduction of one of my favorite heros.   
**Disclaimer: **_Lois & Clark_ and associated characters are property of December 3rd Productions who, I believe, had them on loan from from DC Comics. Most any other character we'll run into later are property of DC Comics. I mean no copyright infringement, this story is for entertainment purposes only.

**Chapter One**

"'Mornin', CK. How's Lois?"

Clark Kent looked up from his keyboard to see Jimmy Olsen, _Daily Planet_ errand-boy and budding photographer, leaning against the vacant desk across the aisle from his own.

Despite it's lack of occupancy, the desk still sported a dust-free finish and a bouquet of fresh flowers. Both complements of Lois Lane doting husband.

"She's great, Jimmy." Clark answered, thankful that his friend hadn't asked him something he'd have to lie about.

Making himself more comfortable, Jimmy pushed the flowers back and sat down on top of Lois' desk. "She big as a house yet?"

_Okay. That didn't last long. I have to get a little creative with the truth now. _"Not quite that big. You know how she likes to workout and watch what she eats."

"Yeah, I wouldn't expect Lois to be the type to let herself go. She'll probably bounce back like Madonna did."

Clark grinned, thinking that only Jimmy could cite Madonna as a maternity example. "She probably won't come back to work until she looks like her old self again."

"So are you all excited or all nervous? I mean, the big day is coming pretty soon and things won't be the same again."

Before Clark could answer, he heard the distinctive hum of a silent bank alarm. "Silent" to the normal range of human hearing, perhaps, but not to Superman. He picked up his coffee mug and made a big show of frowning at the dark liquid. "I'm really in the mood for a carmel espresso. I'm going to run to the shop down the street. Want anything?"

Assuming that Clark didn't want to talk about the imminent changes in his life, Jimmy shrugged at his abrupt subject change. "Nah. You go on ahead. I've got a donut-induced sugar buzz to get me through the morning."

He'd barely finished the sentence before he saw Clark hurry toward the stairway. "As hyper as CK already is, I don't think he really should have that espresso." Jimmy muttered to himself, returning Lois' desktop to its original arrangement before heading to his own workspace.

* * *

"Here you are, Sergeant Danvers."

The Metropolis police officer nodded his head in thanks as he placed a pair of handcuffs on the would-be bankrobber. "Appreciate it, Superman. Good thing you were in the area. This is the third bank he's hit this week."

"Glad I could be of assistance, gentlemen." The Man of Steel watched as Danvers and his partner, Lieutenant Cutter, placed their suspect in the back of the squad car.

Though there was some resentment on the force about Superman's involvement in police matters, there were enough officers like Danvers and Cutter to make him more than happy to continue helping out. It wasn't, as some believed, that he lacked faith in the Metropolis Police Department to handle their job. He only wanted to share his gifts to help others.

Superman was surprised, actually, when Cutter filled him in on the major source of ill-feelings in the Department.

"You catch 'em and we do the paperwork. A lot of the boys don't think that's fair." Then he had grinned widely. "Me, I don't much care for paperwork...but I'd rather do that than half the stuff you do."

After securing their suspect, Danvers turned to thank Superman again...but his attention was drawn skyward.

"What the..."

Cutter and Superman followed his gaze to see a large object steak overhead and out of view.

_'What the' is right,_ thought Superman. The object moved too fast for him to focus on from the ground, but he could see the plume of black smoke left in its wake. Whatever it was, it was in trouble -- meaning danger to whoever happened to be in its path when it crashed.

With a quick goodbye to the two policemen -- danger was no reason not to be polite -- he took to the air in pursuit.

* * *

Superman caught up to the object as it passed out of the city limits...just in time to watch it crash into a dense section of the National Forest preserve. Unsure what he would find, he followed the trail of splintered wood and gouged earth deeper into the woods.

When he found the wreckage, it was difficult to tell just what the object had been before impact. Large chunks of twisted metal were strewn over a quarter mile, much of it blackened with carbon scoring.

Like the burns from entry into the atmosphere, he thought, wondering if the craft had been manned by an unfortunate Space Program astronaut. As he scanned the debris, however, he was surprised to see an "S" shield -- similar to the one he wore -- emblazoned on one of the more intact pieces.

Stepping forward to investigate the symbol, his attention was drawn by the sound of a moan.

_How could anyone survive this?_ Bracing himself for what he would find -- friend or foe -- he tore a section of the craft away and immediately took a step back in shock.

Inside, curled into the fetal position, was a young woman -- girl, actually. She seemed uninjured and, even more surprisingly, the white body suit and skirt she wore were untouched.

Reaching into the craft, Superman lifted the girl into his arms. She moaned again, softly, her face contorting in pain. For a moment he worried that he had hurt her, but was relieved when her lashes fluttered open to reveal large blue eyes.

His relief, however, was short lived.

"Kal-El," she whispered, "I found you."

Just as quickly, she lost consciousness again.

Superman had enough experience with the New Kryptonians and other visitors to know that he should be cautious with anyone who knew him as 'Kal-El', but there was _something_ about this mysterious girl that made him hold her close and feel fiercely protective of her.

Cradling her unconscious form in his arms, he took her to the only place he could think of for some answers.

~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter Two

**Family Ties  
a _Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman _- based fan fiction  
by: Joycelyn Solo**

  
**Author's note: **I present to you, what I hope to be, a series of stories set after the end of Season 4. This isn't necessarily a "Season 5" type of deal here, there are lots of other sites for that, but I wanted to try my own hand with the world of _Lois & Clark_ and see how far I could get with the introduction of one of my favorite heros.   
**Disclaimer: **_Lois & Clark_ and associated characters are property of December 3rd Productions who, I believe, had them on loan from from DC Comics. Most any other character we'll run into later are property of DC Comics. I mean no copyright infringement, this story is for entertainment purposes only.

**Chapter Two**

Dr. Bernard Klein looked up from the series of test tubes he was studying at the sound of his lab door opening.

"Superman? What a pleasant surprise." As he came around the table, he noticed that Superman wasn't quite alone...and that his guest wasn't quite conscious. "Um, who's your friend?"

"I'm not sure." Superman shrugged, shifting the girl in his arms as he did so.

"Why bring a Jane Doe here instead of the hospital?" Dr. Klein asked, even as he indicated a cot in an adjoining room for Superman to lay the girl on.

"I think she may be Kryptonian."

That would explain bypassing a regular hospital. "You _think_ she may be? You can't tell?"

Superman frowned at the scientist. If Kryptonians and humans didn't look so much alike he wouldn't be able to blend in with them. Of course, he couldn't tell Dr. Klein just how well he blended.

At the Man of Steel's frown, Klein nodded absently. "Right. How could you really tell? If it weren't for the tights and cape I wouldn't be able to tell you apart from a normal human just by looking at you." He focused this attention on the girl, analyzing. Young, probably mid-teens. In good health -- aside from being unconscious. Blonde hair. Eye color unknown considering that they were closed.

Picking up a needle and syringe, he attempted to draw a blood sample. "Her skin's as tough as yours if that's any help. Could she be one of the New Kryptonians? Maybe one that stayed behind or came back for a visit?"

"I found her at the crash site of what could have been a spacecraft. She seemed unphased despite the wreckage. She also knew my name. My Kryptonian name."

On his third needle, Klein gave up trying to extract a sample. "My scientific guess --without running any tests -- is that if she looks like a duck, is as invulnerable as a duck, chances are, she's probably a duck."

Superman raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's not like you're giving me a lot to work with here." He frowned and turned his attention back to the girl. Noticing the "S"-shield emblazoned on the left side of her chest, he commented, "If it helps, she shares your taste in fashion."

"Doctor --"

"Oh, that gives me an idea." The scientist interrupted Superman and grabbed a pair of scissors from the counter. "Hopefully she doesn't get too upset with me." Being as careful as he could not to disturb her, he snipped a small piece of material from the hem of her skirt.

With the sample in hand, he walked back into the lab and motioned for Superman to follow. He placed the piece of material under the microscope and adjusted the lens. After a moment he looked up to see that superhero was frowning at him. "What's wro -- oh. You want to know why I just shortened her skirt. I figured if she _is_ like you there was no way I could get a sample from the tighter-fitting material. That aura of yours protects whatever is closest to your skin, so I took the sample from the looser material." He stared pointedly at the Man of Steel. "Do you think I'm some sort of dirty old man?"

Not bothering to comment, Superman turned his attention to the sample and microscope. "What are you hoping to find?"

"What I just did." He grabbed his notepad and jotted something down. "At a cursory inspection, I don't think her clothing is made of Earth fibers. Which means we know that at least her clothes aren't from around here."

"Leaving us with the question of where is she --" Superman trailed off. "She's awake."

At the doctor's questioning glance, Superman explained. "Kryptonians are telepathic."

"Fascinating." Klein commented, following Superman back into the other room to stand beside the cot the girl was sitting on.

Seeing the girl, Dr. Klein added to the mental tally of what they knew about her. _Eyes, blue_. At the moment, those blue eyes were wide as she looked from him to Superman.

_Where am I?_

"You're in a laboratory. On Earth." Superman answered, kneeling beside the bed as he answered.

The girl turned her attention back to the scientist.

_Who is he?_

"This is Dr. Klein. He --" Superman stopped when he realized that neither of her questions had been asked aloud. "Can you talk?"

_Yes. But I do not know this language._

"She doesn't speak English." Superman explained to Dr. Klein. "She's asking me questions telepathically."

The doctor nodded his head. "Extraordinary. She...can she understand us?"

_Yes._

"Yes." Superman conveyed. "She's probably sensing my thoughts."

Klein nodded, grabbing his notepad from the counter. "Where is she from? How did she get here?"

_Argo City. A section of Krypton that survived after the planet's destruction._

"How did you get to Earth?" Superman asked, forgetting to include Dr. Klein in the conversation.

Rather than answer, she leaned toward him and lifted her hands . _If you will allow me_.

Klein watched in open fascination as the girl held her hands to either side of Superman's head and closed her eyes in concentration. Superman followed suit and the two stayed that way for several minutes until the girl opened her eyes and set her hands back in her lap.

Superman wavered and the girl held a hand out to steady him.

Dr. Klein was concerned. "Superman? Are you alright?"

"He will be," the girl answered, startling him. "He is sorting through the knowledge I shared with him."

Klein nodded his head, then shook it in confusion. "I thought you didn't speak English?"

The girl tilted her head toward Superman. "I also experienced some of his knowledge."

"Oh." he nodded again, not really understanding all that had taken place between the two.

"You're my cousin." Superman said finally, sitting on the bed beside her girl, stunned by all the information he suddenly had in his head. "Kara. Your father was my uncle."

Klein looked from Superman to the girl and back again. "Cousin?"

Seeing that her cousin was still a bit dazed from the sharing, Kara answered the man in the white robe. "Before Krypton was destroyed my father constructed a shield around the city that protected it when the core exploded. The shield worked for nearly thirty years. Some of the survivors began families, like my parents. Argo City thrived for nearly thirty years after Krypton's destruction. But, the protective shield began to fail and..."

Sensing the pain his cousin's words brought her, Superman continued the explanation. "Zor-El, like my father, built a ship to send Kara to safety when he knew the shield could not be repaired."

Kara appreciated her cousin's assistance. It was too soon for her to deal with the loss of her world, her family. For now she had to focus on finding her place on this new world.

But part of her wanted to hold onto the past. "Where is my ship?"

"It's outside the city. What's left of it." Superman answered gently. That ship was the one of the few remnants she had of her word -- her father spent the last year building it to save her.

The loss of the ship her father built was disheartening, but at least she still had their memories..."What about my globe?" she asked, not sensing it nearby.

"Globe?" Dr. Klein's brow was furrowed as he attempted to record as much information from the two Kryptonians as possible.

"It's like the memory globe my parents sent me." Superman explained to the scientist before returning his attention to Kara. "I didn't see it, but I wasn't really look for it, either."

She stood, her stance determined. "I must find it." _Please. It's all I have left._

Superman flinched at the pain in her thoughts. He understood what the globe must mean to her. When he'd discovered the contents of his, it gave him a link to a life he never knew. For Kara it was the only link she had to her past. "I'll go back to the crash site and find it for you."

"I should go with you. The globe will respond to me."

Superman looked to Dr. Klein for a medical opinion. Kara had been through a tremendous ordeal in the last few hours -- even for a Kryptonian -- and he didn't want to push her too hard.

"Don't look at me." Klein shrugged. "As far as I can tell, she's got the same constitution as you, Superman. She's probably in better health than I am."

* * *

"This is extraordinary." Cradled in her cousin's arms, Kara looked down at the city as it passed beneath them. "And you say that in a few years I will be able to do this?"

Superman smiled at the amazed look on her face. "I was eighteen when I took my first flight."

She was quiet for a moment, as though weighing her next question. "What should I call you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Dr. Klein and others call you Superman. But your name is Clark Kent. Should I call you that or Kal-El?"

"How did you..?"

"When we shared thoughts before. It is also how I learned your language so quickly." At his look, she explained, "I did not seek out your knowledge on purpose, Kal-El. Your mind is very open...the thoughts came to me."

He nodded his head in understanding.

She smiled at his acceptance. "Why _do_ you have so many names?"

"That's a long story, Kara. Probably one of the many things we should talk about after we find your globe. For now, call me Clark. It's what my family calls me."

Satisfied with that, she returned her attention to the scenery as they left the city and approached the treeline where her ship entered.

"Great Krypton," she breathed, seeing the path of destruction and the wreckage. "I survived this?"

"Another for the list of things to discuss. On Earth, we're...different. Stronger. Faster. More resilient."

"And we can fly."

"Yeah," Superman smiled again at her. "And we can fly."

He touched down in the middle of the wreckage. "This is where..." he trailed off as something caught his eye.

"What is it?" Kara could sense his confusion and worry, even though he kept it heavily concealed from his outward appearance.

"Someone else has been here."

"How do you know?"

He pointed to a spot several feet away. "I can see footprints in the debris."

"From here?" She asked, then surprised herself when she focused on the spot he indicated. She could see it as clearly as if it were directly in front of her. "Extraordinary."

Superman scanned the area. "I count three sets of footprints. Heavy boots, actually, probably military." His frown deepened at that thought. "And no sign of your memory globe."

"I don't sense it nearby." At her cousin's bewildered expression, she asked, "You do not share a connection to your globe?"

"Guess you've got some things to explain to me, too." He shook his head. "Would you know if it had been destroyed in the crash?"

Kara closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it. "I can still feel it...only not here. Why would someone take it? I am the only one who can activate it."

"Whoever has the globe doesn't know that. At least it's probably safe until we find it." He scanned the area one last time. "For now, I want to take you someplace where you can rest and we can talk."

Allowing him to take her again into his arms, Kara watched as the remnants of her past disappeared from sight and they flew toward her future.

~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter Three

**Family Ties  
a _Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman _- based fan fiction  
by: Joycelyn Solo**

  
**Author's note: **I present to you, what I hope to be, a series of stories set after the end of Season 4. This isn't necessarily a "Season 5" type of deal here, there are lots of other sites for that, but I wanted to try my own hand with the world of _Lois & Clark_ and see how far I could get with the introduction of one of my favorite heros.   
**Disclaimer: **_Lois & Clark_ and associated characters are property of December 3rd Productions who, I believe, had them on loan from from DC Comics. Most any other character we'll run into later are property of DC Comics. I mean no copyright infringement, this story is for entertainment purposes only.

**Chapter Three**

"By the end of the month, I may actually have the hang of this." 

Looking over her daughter-in-law's shoulder, Martha nodded in approval at Lois' carrot cubing technique. "Keep cutting like that and I'll graduate you to stirring." 

Lois laughed, not offended by the comment. How could she be? Over the past four nights helping with dinner, she had shared stories of the most horrendous cooking disasters experienced in her adult life. 

She was surprised Martha allowed her to remain in the kitchen.

"When is Clark supposed to fly in?" The elder Mrs. Kent asked, adding the chopped celery and onions to the carrots. 

Lois looked at the clock on the microwave. "Should be anytime, now, actually."

As if on cue, they heard the familiar "whoosh" associated with a high-speed landing onto the porch.

"Mom? Lois?"

"In the kitchen, Clark," Martha called, turning to greet her son. "I hope you're hungry. We made...oh, Superman, I..."

Lois turned at the surprise in Martha's voice, understanding her mother-in-law's behavior completely when she saw her husband. 

Not that it was the sight of her husband that was surprising, actually. Even if he was still wearing the Suit.

No, the surprise was the girl standing uncertainly behind him. 

"Superman?" Lois fell into her public role as one of Superman's closest friends. "We weren't expecting you."

A small smile settled on Superman's lips as his wife and mother covered to protect his secret. "It's alright. Kara knows."

"Kara?" Lois asked, her gaze resting on the slight blonde and the "S"-shield emblem on her white tunic. Three weeks away from the office must have dampened her reporter-sense more than she'd thought to have missed something like that. "Another visitor from New Krypton?"

He could hear the increase in Lois' heartbeat as she asked, assuming what the presence of a New Kryptonian could mean for her family -- nothing good.

"She's not from New Krypton, Lois. She hasn't come to take me away."

Though Lois visibly relaxed at his assurance, she was still curious about the strange girl with her husband. "Then who is she?"

His smile widening, Superman placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "Mom, Lois, I want you to meet Kara Zor-El. My cousin."

Martha and Lois shared blank expressions.

"Your cousin?" Lois finally asked, eyeing the girl critically. Lois trusted Clark's judgment above any other's -- but to think this girl was related to him...

"Lois, I know that look." He admonished, derailing her thought process. "Trust me. I'll explain everything when Dad gets here. In the meantime," He looked down at the young girl who's blue eyes had been wide since the moment she set foot into the kitchen. "I'm sure Kara could use some food. She hasn't eaten in almost two years."

* * *

"It took two years to get to Earth?"

Kara nodded, unable to answer Jonathon Kent around the large piece of strawberry pie in her mouth. She never realized sustenance could taste -- at all. The food machines on Argo City provided daily nourishment for Krypton's survivors. The flavorless wafers were nothing compared to the glorious sensations her mouth was experiencing.

Her cousin, having removed the symbol of their House for a "pair of jeans" (which she did not understand as he was only wearing one) and a "tea-shirt," seemed to understand her preoccupation. 

"She was in stasis, Dad. Asleep. For the people of Argo City it has been two years, but for Kara it seems she only left yesterday."

Jonathon nodded, taking it all in. He'd been more than a little surprised to walk into the kitchen to find his family sharing his dessert with a teenage girl he'd never met. As hard as he was trying to keep up with everything Clark and Kara were telling him...it was a lot to take in. "And you know this from the, um, the mind-meld?"

"Mind meld?" Kara asked, another forkful of pie hovering before her lips. 

"The telepathic sharing. There's a television character who does something similar called a 'mind meld'." Clark explained, making a note to introduce Kara to popular culture. He could pick up some books from Metropolis tomorrow for her. If her powers were similar to his at that age, she could read most of the Smallville Library in less than a week. 

There were so many things he wanted to share with his newfound cousin. In part because he didn't want to allow her too much time to dwell on her past, but also because he'd never had anyone to share the wonders of Earth with. Granted, he considered himself just as "earthy" as the next man...but there was no denying that he was different. 

For the first time, he had someone to celebrate those differences with. 

"And the mind meld is how you learned to speak English?" Lois, who'd been silent through most of the discussion, asked.

Satisfied beyond words with three pieces of strawberry pie -- causing Martha to wonder briefly what she was going to do about another Kryptonian stomach in the house -- Kara took her turn to explain. 

"When I connected to Clark's mind to share my memory, I saw some of his own. Even without the contact of a..." she looked at Jonathon, "...a 'mind meld,' I can sense some of what he is thinking and feeling." She turned her attention back to Clark. "It is understandable that you would not have the proper shields in place to protect your thoughts."

"Zara and Ching didn't seem to have a problem with me broadcasting thoughts." At his cousin's questioning glance, he explained. "Lady Zara and her consort from New Krypton."

Kara nodded briefly in acknowledgment. Clark had told her about the New Kryptonians and their visit to Earth more than a year ago. "I'm sure they were more advanced with their own mind shields than I am. It is also possible that, since we are related, our minds would share similar thought patterns."

"Speaking of relations," Martha said as she picked up the empty pie plate and dishes. "And I don't want this to sound like I doubt you, Kara, but you look nothing like Clark."

A look of confusion crossed Kara's features. "It is genetic. Clark resembles my father, who resembled his brother and their father. Just as I take after my mother and she her mother before her." She looked at Lois. "Do you not resemble your mother?"

Clark grinned, knowing that Lois worked very hard not to be _too_ much like her mother. Even she had to admit, though, that she did look a great deal like Ellen Lane. 

Lois could tell by the grin Clark wasn't bothering to hide what he was thinking. Focused on Kara, she answered, "I look like my mother, but I also look like my father. It's more of a fifty-fifty genetic match in humans." 

Kara folded her hands in her lap, staring intently at them and the white of her skirt and tunic. "There is much I will have to learn to live on Earth." she stated, her voice quiet. 

At the despair in her voice, Martha came around the table and wrapped an arm around Kara's shoulders. "It's alright, honey. We're here to help you."

Kara lifted her head, those blue eyes of hers searching the older woman's face eagerly. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do." She glanced at her son, husband, and daughter-in-law before bestowing a wide smile on this girl who was quickly beginning to feel like a daughter to her. "I'm afraid you're stuck with us now. Any family of Clark's is family of ours."

Surprised by the warm acceptance of these people she did not know, the tears she had held since waking in Dr. Klein's lab spilled unbidden down her cheeks.

Tears of sorrow for her lost family and her lost world. 

Tears of joy for her new family and her new world.

~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter Four

**Family Ties  
a _Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman _- based fan fiction  
by: Joycelyn Solo**

  
**Author's note: **I present to you, what I hope to be, a series of stories set after the end of Season 4. This isn't necessarily a "Season 5" type of deal here, there are lots of other sites for that, but I wanted to try my own hand with the world of _Lois & Clark_ and see how far I could get with the introduction of one of my favorite heros.   
**Disclaimer: **_Lois & Clark_ and associated characters are property of December 3rd Productions who, I believe, had them on loan from from DC Comics. Most any other character we'll run into later are property of DC Comics. I mean no copyright infringement, this story is for entertainment purposes only.

**Chapter Four**

Morning at the Kent Farmhouse found Lois and Clark up before dawn, the smell of pancakes and sausage heavy in the kitchen. 

Having been awake for hours already, Lois enjoyed the moment as she watched her husband mix fruit into a second batch of batter. She'd chastised him for adding generous amounts of chocolate chips to the first round of pancakes, reminding him that normal people had to watch what they ate. Clark pointed out, however, that she _was_ on maternity leave and should partake in a little caloric indulgence.

Granted, her maternity leave wasn't quite like any other would-be mother's, but she couldn't fault his logic. When the baby arrived in three weeks she would worry about her diet. For now, she would help Clark make his cousin's first breakfast -- her first everything, actually -- as special as she could. 

Lois surprised herself by how quickly she was able to accept the presence of her husband's cousin. Yes, her "inner-reporter" -- as Clark called it -- still had a lot of questions, but there was an innocence about Kara that called out to her. She wanted her happiness as much as Clark did. 

"What on earth are you two doing up this early?" 

Lois turned in her seat to see that Martha had come downstairs and was staring wide-eyed at the food spread out on her counters.

"And what army is coming for breakfast?"

Clark, looking ridiculous in her apron, grinned widely at his mother. "No army, Mom. We wanted to have a few surprises ready for Kara when she woke up."

"Surprise. Welcome to Earth. We're going to feed you to death?" Martha asked, accepting a cup of coffee Lois handed to her and taking a seat at the table.

Lois laughed into her coffee mug, earning a glance from her husband and mother-in-law. She swept a hand toward the corner of the kitchen where a pile of shopping bags sat. "We also did some shopping. I figured Kara would appreciate some clothes that fit in -- and actually fit her."

Martha smiled at the image from the previous evening. The shorts and tee-shirt Clark lent his cousin had been several sizes too big. Practically swimming in excess material, the young Kryptonian had looked even more out of place than in the white spandex. 

"Where'd you find stores open so late? Or so early?"

"We didn't actually shop in this time zone." Clark poured batter onto the skillet and, using his heat vision, proceeded to fry the pancakes. "There's this boutique in Switzerland Lois likes. We picked up some essentials to begin her wardrobe." 

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it. That little girl is so lost...I'm not even sure where to begin to help her."

Lois set her hand over the elder Mrs. Kent's. "I think just being here for her is the first step, Martha."

"Speaking of which," Clark said, closing his eyes for a moment as he reached out to touch his cousin's mind. "I think Kara's awake. Lois, honey, do you want to --"

"Play dress-up with my own life size doll? You bet." Lois practically jumped up from her seat, grabbed two sacks in each hand, and ran up the steps. 

Martha watched Lois' dash with amusement. "She's certainly accepting this all very well."

Clark focused his attention on the pancakes as he used a spatula to transfer them to a serving plate. "Are you accepting all this, Mom? Is it okay?"

Martha looked up from the batter she was mixing. "Is what okay, Clark?"

"This. Everything. Kara. Things have happened kind of fast and I didn't even ask you and Dad how --"

"You can stop right there, Clark. I'll tell you the same thing I told Kara. Any family of yours is family of ours. Kara _is_ our family now, too. Just as much as you are. Your father and I are here for her as long as she needs someone to be. But, if she's anything like you -- and I think she is -- I don't see her needing to be taken care of for very long."

He set the spatula aside and enveloped his mother in a hug. "Thanks, Mom."

"You don't have to thank me for doing a mother's duty." She patted him on the back, returning his affection. "But I wouldn't refuse a box of Swiss chocolate the next time your out that way."

Clark grinned widely, nodding his head toward the one bag Lois left behind. "Already taken care of."

* * *

Kara wasn't surprised to hear footsteps headed toward her room. She had sense that Lois was on her way upstairs from her cousin. 

Kal-El. 

Superman.

Clark.

She was still a little confused about the multiple names. It was one of the few things she had not had a chance to discuss with the Kents last night. 

Her new family. 

She fought back tears at the thought of her _old_ family. She didn't know if she was really ready to consider them that way, but it was true. Her life on Argo City was no more. There was nothing to be gained by dwelling on the past. 

But, Great Krypton, it was hard not to. 

Only days ago, she had walked with her mother in the arboretum. 

Only yesterday, she had watched her father work in his lab. 

If only she'd known what he'd been doing in his lab for those many months. She would have told him to stop. That she didn't want to go. That her fate was with them. 

She hadn't known, hadn't fully comprehended, what her parents planned when they called her into the workshop. Couldn't have said good-bye in those last moments before her eyelids grew heavy and Zor-El laid her in the ship. Didn't understand when Alura pressed a soft kiss to her daughter's cheek. 

All she had left of her parents, of that life, were memories. 

And even those were taken from her. 

Kal-El assured her again that he would find the globe for her. He promised Dr. Klein would oversee the salvaging of her ship. He vowed to show her the wonders Earth had to offer. 

Her parents' sacrifice gave her chance at another life. She wouldn't tarnish their actions by wallowing in the past.

No. It was time to embrace her future. 

Taking a deep breath, she readied herself to face that future.

~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter Five

**What the El #1 - Family Ties  
a _Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman _- based fan fiction  
by: Joycelyn Solo**

  
**Author's note: **I present to you, what I hope to be, a series of stories set after the end of Season 4. This isn't necessarily a "Season 5" type of deal here, there are lots of other sites for that, but I wanted to try my own hand with the world of _Lois & Clark_ and see how far I could get with the introduction of one of my favorite heros.   
**Disclaimer: **_Lois & Clark_ and associated characters are property of December 3rd Productions who, I believe, had them on loan from from DC Comics. Most any other character we'll run into later are property of DC Comics. I mean no copyright infringement, this story is for entertainment purposes only.

**Chapter Five**

_Smallville_

--  
Longing for the snug comfort of her Kryptonian school uniform, Kara followed Lois into the Kent kitchen. 

For the last half hour, her cousin wife had explained the function of a dozen different articles of clothing -- not all necessarily worn at the same time -- and accessories. Lois found it difficult to believe residents of Argo City were capable of going for long periods of time in the same garment. With the need to conserve resources, everything in the City was efficient, from the environmental system that regulated the weather patterns to the clothing everyone wore. Though the white skirt and body suit were meant to be worn at the Academy, Kara could conceivably spend several days in the material without a need to launder it. 

In addition to being an efficient use of resources, the design of Kryptonian garb was far more simplistic. Where most everything Lois showed her was adorned with a design or bright colors, Kara's clothing was limited to basic black or white and the symbol of her House -- and even that was considered lavish. Despite moving away from the House system to a more even rule system in Argo City, some ties were still difficult to break. 

In addition to the need for different clothing daily, Earth clothing didn't seem to offer the same support or protection as Kryptonian garb. In addition to the powder blue tee-(not "tea" as she had thought)shirt and denim "overalls" (the only article she wore that seemed appropriately named), Kara was wearing an array of undergarments that, apparently, every Earth female wore. 

"Oh, Kara, don't you look nice." Martha said, getting her first glimpse of the Kryptonian's new clothes as the younger women entered the kitchen. "Lois certainly knows what she's doing."

Lois refilled her coffee cup and took a seat across the table from her husband. "Clark and Kara have their superpowers. I have mine."

Kara sat next to her cousin, grateful for his familiar presence. She supposed to was odd that she should feel such a connection to this strange man, having known Kal-El barely a day, but in a world of near-overwhelming newness she could not discount the comfort she felt as she allowed her mind to lightly touch his. 

Sensing the gentle probe, Clark smiled at Kara as he set a plate in front of her. 

"I hope you're hungry." He said, piling several items on the plate. At her questioning glance, he pointed to the different substances. "These are chocolate-chip pancakes. Scrambled eggs. Sausage patties. And this," he poured a bright liquid into a glass and placed it next to the plate, "is orange juice."

Kara stared from the lumpy yellow pile to her cousin's expectant face and back again.

Jonathon smiled at her trepidation. "Don't worry, Kara. If you enjoyed Martha's pie yesterday, you're going to like Clark's pancakes." 

Remembering the wonderful things the strawberry pie had done for her yesterday, the dubious expression in her blue eyes turned to enthusiasm as she used her fork to cut a piece of pancake -- as Clark had shown her yesterday with the pie -- and took a bite. 

_Great Krypton_, she thought, savoring the feel of the fluffy texture and the way it complimented the semi-soft bits of euphoria.

Grinning widely at the feelings radiating from his cousin, Clark placed two more pancakes on Kara's plate. "I think she likes them."

"And thanks to her Kryptonian metabolism she won't have to worry about calories, either." Lois commented, her tone only slightly disgruntled. 

Jonathon gave Clark a pointed look. "Speaking of her 'Kryptonian metabolism' there are probably some things you should discuss with Kara before you go back to Metropolis this morning."

Clark felt the stab of panic even before Kara turned wide eyes on him. "You're leaving?"

Martha didn't need a mental link to tell Kara didn't like that idea and immediately wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry, honey, you'll stay here with Lois and me while Clark tracks down your ship." 

"I'll be back tonight." Clark assured her. "But as far as everyone outside of this kitchen knows, I am already in Metropolis."

"Does this have to do with your having three different names?" Kara asked. Clark had promised to explain that perplexing business to her yesterday, but had become sidetracked after introducing her to his family. 

He nodded, thankful the panic seemed to be subsiding as Kara reminded him of how much they really did have to talk about before he left. He had about a half hour before Clark Kent was due in the Daily Planet newsroom. It was less time than he'd hoped for this conversation, but his parents and Lois could hopefully take care of any questions Kara may have after he left.

"You see, Kara," he began, "when I first came to Earth no one knew who I was. My parents took me in and cared for me as their own, not knowing that I was really from another planet. It actually wasn't until a few years ago that I learned where I came from."

Kara frowned. "How could you have not known? You said your father sent your memory globe."

"The memory globe was in my ship when a group of government agents found it. I didn't find the globe again for almost thirty years. Even then it took it some time to recognize me because it didn't tell me anything for several months and hasn't done anything since."

Her frown deepened at that, but she didn't interrupt as Clark continued.

"My whole life I lived as Clark Kent, not knowing how or why I was different from everyone else. Being stronger and faster, I knew I could use my powers to help people, but I wanted to be able to live a normal life. That's why Superman was created. If everyone focuses on the man in the costume, Clark Kent can have a family and a career without the spotlight of being a hero."

Lois cleared her throat. "And before you say it, yes, the costume and a pair of glasses are more than enough to hide his secret."

Martha and Jonathon shared a smile at Lois' comment, but Kara continued to stare at her cousin. 

"You said yesterday that we were 'different' on Earth. But I do not understand why. We seem similar in appearance."

"The rays from Sol -- Earth's sun -- gives us our powers. When Zara and the New Kryptonians were here they developed the same abilities." Clark smiled at her. "You're a little older than I was when my powers really started to manifest themselves. I was already pretty fast and strong, but every day I became more so. I also started to see things, through things and to hear sounds that no one else could."

Kara's eyes widened. "I was able to see those footprints yesterday, at the crash site. It was like they were right in front of me it was so clear."

"You have one advantage Clark didn't, Kara." Jonathon said, a chuckle escaping his lips. "With him to teach you, maybe you won't accidentally set the chicken coop on fire. Luckily we were able to get the chickens out...but it wasn't easy explaining the spontaneous combustion to the neighbors."

"You set the chicken coop on fire?" Martha asked, surprised. "When was this?"

Both Clark and Jonathon looked sheepish. "You were visiting Aunt Mable, Mom."

"That's why I came home to find a brand-new -- aluminum -- coop?" She laughed. "That probably also explains the new bull pen when I went to that art exhibit in Kansas City."

If possible, both Kent men looked even more ashamed. 

"Actually, Martha. The new pen was my doing." Jonathon confessed. "He was being stubborn about performing his duty. Clark tried warning me, but I was determined to take the bull by the horns and..."

"Dad," Clark interrupted. "I don't think Kara needs to hear the rest of this story. At least not for a couple of years."

"Oh, right." Jonathon agreed, his cheeks flushing a bit in embarrassment before locking eyes with his wife.

"As we were saying, Kara," Lois said, trying to draw everyone back to the original conversation. "There is more for you to learn and get used to on Earth than just what to wear and how to act. You're body is going to be undergoing some changes, too, that you'll have to get used to."

"We'll all be here for you, Kara." Clark joined hands with his cousin and his wife. "Welcome to Earth."

~~~~~~~~~~

Stay tuned for **What the El #2 - Baby Boom**:  
As the Kents await the arrival of baby Jonathon, Kara learns more about her new home and, more imporantly, her emerging powers. 


End file.
